


Extra Ordinary: A Letter Of Regret

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Extra Ordinary, Gen, Letters, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Whump, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Extra Ordinary: A Letter Of Regret. Vanya Hargreeves.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Extra Ordinary: A Letter Of Regret

EXTRA ORDINARY: A LETTER OF REGRET

After the death of my adopted father the situation of my life developed into one no human should have to face. To metaphorically say my world, along with everything and everyone I held close, was destroyed would be too simplistic to summarise. Yet the depth of the situation cannot be defined. “To develop one’s internal powers is to develop one’s inner strength”, a quote from my late father that until this day I never learned to accept, for I never had to. I never needed the physical strength of SPACEBOY, nor the mental strength of THE HORROR. I was lost in a state of the unknown for my entire life, that when I learned of my inner strength it was already too late. 

There were events in my life that no ordinary person could comprehend. To endure love, loss, grief and hatred all in one singular moment is overwhelming. I never meant to hurt THE RUMOR. THE RUMOUR was never a person I could bring myself to call a true sister, yet in the short few days of reconciliation, I saw a side to her that I previously thought non-existent. Eleven years ago, when I left the academy, I never thought I would be excluded more than my eighteen years of living under my father. Even five years ago during the publication of my first novel ‘Extra Ordinary: My Life As Number Seven’, I expected the hostility of THE KRAKEN, deeming I should never have come to my own fathers funeral. However, I never intended to cause the depth of pain I created in their minds. I always saw my siblings as somewhat robotic, like my mother but excluding signs of care, love or even compassion for anyone other than themselves. It wasn’t until I saw them in reality how I noticed THE SÉANCE would never spend a moment sober, even refusing to conjure our father due to his powers. It was not until I saw the way SPACEBOY so desperately wanted to attribute a story to our fathers’ death, to occupy his mind as to not come to terms the only connection he still had was him. It was not until I saw THE RUMOR as I entered the house, being the first to truly acknowledge I was there and still welcome me, despite the things I said about her. 

My entire life I was told I was ordinary, only to be thrust into a life I so desperately wanted in the span of a few days. I was too powerful for my father. I was drugged and surprised to never believe I had potential. When you spend your life so desperate to be something special, it becomes hard to control any ounce of speciality within yourself. THE RUMOR caused me to believe I was ordinary, using her control so that from a young age, I was always to be excluded. However, in that moment I learned it was at my fathers’ request. To endure love, loss, grief and hatred all in one singular moment is overwhelming. I was the one who killed my sister. 

I wished to be extraordinary, to have powers like my siblings. My wish came true and now it is a curse. In an alternate world we became real sisters. To me she is no longer just THE RUMOR but Allison. My dearest sister who touched the hearts of our family. I always believed it was a side effect of her manipulation, her control over our brothers that caused her to be a family favourite. Walking into the house I heard the true depth of their love for her. The screams and desperate cries are ones that echo through my brain, a picture of Allison’s final moments painted into my memories. 

To those who read, know I never intended any harm. In an altered state I destroyed everything I wanted to be, to love and to accept. My final performance shall be dedicated to my dearest sister Allison Hargreeves, for my world is destroyed and shall be endured no longer.  
-Vanya Hargreeves – Number Seven –

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feel like I'm coming down with something so my work quality is probably not as good.


End file.
